A subscription can be issued or purchased that entitles a subscriber to a predetermined number (symbolically “n”) of concurrently active clients, where each client runs on a separate machine, and the subscription entitles the clients to access services on a central server. Each client can require periodic but regular service from a server. One challenge with such a mechanism is enforcing a policy or rule that the subscriber is prevented from having more than “n” concurrently active clients. At the same time, it is important to ensure that the subscriber is not systematically rotating the clients that are accessing the server to effectively obtain more service for which they are entitled.
One way to administer this is to assign to each subscriber a unique identifier and to ask the subscriber to explicitly maintain a list of clients that are to be served. This administered list is uploaded to the server, and each time a client attempts to connect to the server, the server checks to determine if the client connecting is on the list of those authorized to connect. The subscriber is responsible of adding and/or removing machines from their authorized list.
One disadvantage of this method is that it places a burden on both the subscriber and the service provider to explicitly maintain lists. The service provider may have to maintain computer-based and telephone-based service center resources to facilitate the maintenance of these lists, which leads to an increased operations expense. The subscriber cannot simply plug in a new client and unplug an old one. The subscriber must maintain a strict database that is up to date or the desired level of service will fail, which also leads to an increased operations expenses. For example, if the subscriber connects a new client to the service, and simply chose to retire an old client, the subscriber cannot do so without access to the list. In a large organization, this represents another burden on the Information Technology administration staff.
One existing scheme for automatic licensing is to use a “floating license” server. A license server is a centralized resource, which is configured to allow “n” simultaneous users to access a resource. The floating license server provides a way for a client to contact the license server, and “check out” a license. After the maximum licenses have been checked out, the server denies additional requests for licenses until some of the existing “checked out licenses” have been released. Some license servers establish a maximum time for a license to be checked out, after which time the client loses the license and has to check it out again. One limitation of the license server approach is as follows. The license server is for environments where continuous access to a resource is meaningful and required. For instance, if a user needs to access an SQL database or an Exchange server, then that access is generally needed continuously. Therefore, all that is required is a floating license scheme where only simultaneous use is measured. The owner of the clients has to purchase enough licenses to satisfy all the number of clients who need to be continuously connected.
What is needed is an improved subscription/licensing management and tracking mechanism.